


out among the stars (fate still has a sense of humour)

by thelilacfield



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, F/M, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Prison Sex, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 20:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18724501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelilacfield/pseuds/thelilacfield
Summary: Vision's day isn't going well. A pickpocket took his papers and he was arrested for being an android without proof of his right to be a civilian. So he's in jail for no reason, and it couldn't get any worse.Until they throw him in the cell next to Wanda Maximoff, an ill-advised one night stand.





	out among the stars (fate still has a sense of humour)

**A/N:** This was basically an excuse to write sci-fi scarletvision! Inspired by the prompt 'I can’t believe I’m sitting in space jail with you of all people' from [this tumblr post](https://toxixpumpkin.tumblr.com/post/108022477839/ridiculous-sentence-prompts). Enjoy, and let me know if you do!

* * *

"Papers," the guard orders stiffly, and Vision just sighs. People in the line behind him are grumbling, making him wince when he realises he's an inconvenience. Just for daring to be an android and requiring the extra pieces of paper and stamps to be allowed to travel, he's holding up the line into the parking bay. Tony is already sitting on the ramp up to his ship, idly examining his nails while Mantis is admiring the planters meant to cheer up the bay with a little colour and Nebula is refuelling the ship, having gotten through the check quite easily.

But when he moves his hand into his pack for his papers, they aren't there. The normal smoothness, warm from the last time he had to bring them out, the creases soft with so many years carrying them around, is absent, and when he jerks his pack open he can't see his papers. Panic spins in his head, constricts his chest - he needs those papers for everything, to buy things, to pass into any public building, to travel, to book rooms for the nights they spend planetside, to have the right to  _exist_. "There's...someone must have stolen them," he says, and the guard arches an eyebrow. Vision watches his hand move, to press the panic button, the button he knows has dire consequences for any android caught without their papers, and there's a tremulous plea in his voice that he hates, "Sir,  _please_ , I'm not dangerous, I have papers, I travel all the time, ask anyone, ask...the captain of the crew I'm part of, he's over there, we're honest workers helping with the effort to build safer, more efficient interplanetary transport systems, I'm a  _worker_!"

"See, here's the thing, metal boy," the guard says, his breath washing hot and sour over Vision's face. "Unless you've got them papers, I don't gotta do a goddamn thing you say. For all I know, you're another trash heap trying to steal my job. Just another thing made of metal."

"Sir,  _please_ ," Vision says, on the edge of begging, and there are absurd tears pricking behind his eyes, and he's staring desperately at the ship, hoping someone will notice. "Look, my ship is over there, it's called the Iron Gauntlet, the captain is Tony Stark, you can talk to him and he'll confirm my identity!"

Mantis looks up then, and Vision sees her eyes go wide at the commotion. Watches her dart across the bay to Tony, and then Tony is standing and crossing the bay, an angel of mercy, leaning over to the guard and saying, "Hey man, he's with me."

"He's got no papers," the guard says shortly, and Tony rolls his eyes.

"We're on a planet of pickpockets, maybe you should be out there dealing with that instead of holding up the queues here being an asshole to a citizen," he says, despite Vision shaking his head frantically.

The guard turns purple and snarls, "I don't care who your daddy was, Stark. Rules are rules and your android's got no papers. 'Fraid he's the property of us now until you drum up something to prove he's legal."

Another guard, more heavily-armed, face hidden by a dark shield, blooms out of nowhere and locks electric-plated cuffs around Vision's wrist, the shock whispering over his skin and making it difficult to move. A taser is jammed against the small of his back and he's marched away, only able to twist around once for a last desperate look at his friends. They throw him into the back of a van, alone, lash his feet to the bench too, and he bows his head and stares down at his hands, the thin flickers of gold that cross his crimson skin. Green metal that wraps around his wrists and disappears beneath his shirt, marking him out as an android. Something to be monitored and feared.

He's sick with nerves when the van lurches to life, weaving across the city, and when another guard with their face hidden whips the doors open and drags him out, he sees the jail. It looms dark at the edge of the city, behind all the bright glamour, and he has to let them drag him inside. He has to just hope that Tony has a spare set of his papers, or can post bail for him, or will find a way to get him out. He's being marched into jail just for being an android without papers, forced to change into the navy prisoner uniform, and the guard monitoring him is being grabbed by a colleague and told, "Maximoff is down in max. Put that down there with her and let me take over the desk instead of watching her."

"Because she's trying to seduce you and you can't resist, Rumlow?" the woman with her hands around Vision's shoulders asks, tossing blonde hair over one shoulder, and the male guard grits his teeth and stalks past her. "C'mon, android. Gotta default you to max."

He's steered down several corridors and into a bay of mostly empty cells. Aside from one. And Vision internally groans when he recognises the woman locked in there. After the guard has locked him in a cell and shut down the whole area with the intricate locking mechanism and electric field, Wanda Maximoff leans up against the bars of her cell, smiling sweetly, and says, "Hi Vision."

"I'm surprised you even remember my name," he says thinly. He determinedly doesn't notice that her eyeliner is smudged under her eyes - probably because she spent last night in the bed of another idiot taken in by a private smile - or that her red hair contrasts beautifully against the navy uniform, or that she's wearing the uniform half-unbuttoned, drawing his eyes to the star-scattering of freckles over her collarbones and the shadow of the dip of her cleavage.

"I always remember the cute ones," she says, leaning her chin into her palm and tilting her head flirtatiously at him, and he chokes back a retort. She clearly didn't remember him if the fact that she left in the morning is any indication. "What's a sweetheart like you doing in a place like this?"

"Shouldn't you be in handcuffs?" he asks, and she laughs.

"Sweetheart, you know what I can do," she says, and he watches the spark of red jump between two of her fingers, hating the fact that his body responds with a thrum of excitement. "I just play along to give them something to celebrate about. They think they've caught me."

"You should be caught," he says. "You're a thief, and you're a liar, and you hurt people."

"Only people who get in my way," she says. "I'm routing out corruption in the galaxy. It's a noble cause. Far more noble than your job - remind me what you do?"

"I help to create more efficiency and safety in the galaxy," he says sharply, and she laughs. A light, bright sound, like a stolen piece of a star, and it catches at his breath for a moment.

"And how has that gotten you stuck in here?" she asks. "What did you do, place a piece of interplanetary train track wrong?"

"No, I got arrested because a pickpocket took my papers and my right to even  _breathe_  out there, so the guards arrested me, and now I'm stuck here in space jail with  _you_  of all people!" he says, getting louder with every word, and then goes silent. Staring at his feet in the long second of nothing.

"I feel like I should be vaguely insulted," she says. "But I don't know what I've done to deserve the phrase 'you of all people'. I've stayed well away from Stark's wealth since he started helping instead of making weapons. Tell me, what have I done to offend you so badly?"

"Do you not remember?" he asks, and she tilts her head at him. "Great. So you say you always remember the cute ones, and you don't remember  _me_?"

"I remember you," she says, and there's a smirk at the corners of her mouth that takes him back to a beat that pounded under whirling lights, his body thrumming with desire when a beautiful redhead in perhaps the shortest silver dress he'd ever seen arched her hips into his and drew his mouth down to meet hers. "Club on Koriss with a ridiculous cover charge and those drinks that changed colour. It was Sam's birthday but I found a cutie first."

"We...slept together," he says. It seems like an empty phrase to describe what he experienced that night, all those miles of pale skin for him to explore, the softness of her skin beneath his lips, the sounds she made when he dared to touch her, her hair whispering soft against his chest when she flipped him over and smiled down at him with dark promise in her eyes. The first night he'd ever spent like that, wrapped around someone, and she made it so good, she had him crying out her name and it was the best word he'd ever said. "And then you...left."

"We had a bust to make, corrupt politician," she says with a shrug, and he stares at her. Wondering how she could be so casual. "But you knew Ross. You told me about him when we met outside."

"I told you things I shouldn't have told you," he says, and doesn't tell her it was because of the way she smiled, the way her fingers brushing his wrist sent sparks so strong through him he felt set alight. "And you used them to get to Ross. You used  _me_." She's staring at him, wide-eyed, and he just keeps talking, asking, "Do you use someone every time? Do you dance with them to get information? Do you take them upstairs and touch them and kiss them and make them feel  _special_  and then just  _leave_?"

"Vision...did you think I slept with you for  _information_?" she asks, and he nods, misery crawling up his throat. "I had everything I needed on Ross. I  _never_  sleep with people for information. Most I'll do is a kiss. It's just not my style."

"You  _kissed_ me," he says, and there are absurd tears in his eyes, and he looks away so she won't see. "I'd never...no one ever wanted to  _do that_  with me before. Any of it. And you did, and you made it so  _special_ , and then you...you were just  _gone_."

"Sam yelled at me to get out of bed and come with them," she says. "And then we almost got caught and we had to make a hasty getaway." He looks up to see her clutching the railings between their cells, gazing at him. "I wanted to say goodbye. I wanted...well, if we're being honest here," she lowers a hand to her uniform, flicking another button open, a smirk on her lips when he looks away at a brief glimpse of red lace, "I wanted round two."

"You really slept with me because you  _wanted_  to?" he asks, and she nods, pulling her lower lip between her teeth and giving him a look from beneath her lashes. "But...I'm an  _android_."

"And you proved those urban legends about androids being better in bed completely true," she says, and he can feel himself flush, the glow coming to his cheeks. "We're stuck here for the foreseeable future. Why don't we entertain ourselves?"

"There...are cameras," he says, very much distracted by her pale fingers continuing to open the buttons of her uniform. And he watches the red leap from her hands around the rooms, shorting out the electrics. Including the locks on their cells.

And she's slid sinuously out of hers and into his, backing him up against the hard bench, and she's smiling into his eyes. "I haven't been with anyone since you," she says softly. "Kissing, sure. But nothing more. Honestly," she finishes with the buttons of her uniform, and a roll of her shoulders pushes the halves apart, so much pale skin for Vision to touch, to stare at the contrast of his own crimson fingers moving over, "I was looking for you. I wanted to at least give you a way to contact me."

" _Wanda_ ," he breathes, and she smirks.

"That's the sound I've been waiting to hear," she whispers, and kisses his neck, making him shudder. "Can I make it special for you again, Vision?"

He meets her eyes, and he's the one who breaks the tension and kisses her, and he can feel her smile against his mouth. His hands are frantic pushing the rough fabric of her uniform shirt off her, gliding over the warmth of her skin, and when the kiss breaks he lowers his mouth to her collarbone to kiss the freckles he remembers there. She makes the same noise he remembers, the gasp and the little moan at the back of her throat, and her hair still smells the same, as soft against his skin as it was a year ago. And maybe this is some sort of ridiculous dream, but it's the best he's ever had, letting her unbutton him and slide her hand into his pants, eagerly moving against her touch.

They don't fully undress. He's still half-tangled in the prison uniform, but she's all eager, wanting movement against him, warm weight in his lap, and he can't stop staring at the red lace barely containing her breasts, groaning softly when he moves his thumb over one and her nipple shoots out to meet him and she jerks him into another aching kiss. And they're trying to keep kissing as they awkwardly get out of their uniforms, and he  _whines_  when her hand isn't touching him, and she laughs and whispers, "I've got something better than that, sweetheart."

Then he's  _inside her_ , again, and it's just as overwhelming as he remembers. He goes silent, her forehead tipped against his, then groans her name and pulls her into a kiss. And she starts to  _move_ , setting his head spinning, and he holds her tighter and kisses her harder and whispers her name with every roll of her hips, and she whispers his name right back, running her hands down the edges of his vibranium plates, and her mouth is at his ear whispering, "Come on, Vision. Come  _on_ , let go. You feel so good, sweetheart,  _so_  good. I wanna make you feel good. Come for me."

And there's an explosion. So much sound, and light, and Vision shrieks, clutching at Wanda, cupping a hand over the back of her head in an attempt to protect her from the scattering debris. Then there's a bellow of surprise, and a familiar voice screeching, " _My eyes_! I can  _never_  unsee this! I am  _traumatised_!"

"Always so dramatic, Stark," Nebula drawls, and Vision can feel the blush completely overtaking him, speechless with embarrassment, as his crewmate leaps lightly down from the Iron Gauntlet and stares at him. "Get dressed. We're busting you and your...ah,  _friend_ , out of here."

"Don't suppose you stopped by the property bay for our actual clothes?" Wanda asks cheerfully, climbing out of Vision's lap and pulling her pants up with a wiggle of her hips, shirt still hanging open.

Nebula looks almost  _impressed_  when she tosses Wanda her clothes, then arches an eyebrow when she tosses a bundle to Vision. "Put it away, Vision, I don't need to see that," she says pointedly, and he flushes violently, stumbling over himself when he attempts to dress himself again. "Come on, lovebirds, we gotta get going."

"Oh, I've been looking forward to a high speed chase for  _months_!" Tony says, swinging himself back into the captain's quarters. Still silent and blushing, Vision follows them onto the ship, barely able to look at any of them as he straightens his clothes and tries to swallow past the embarrassment choking him.

"Hey, Stark, you're the captain, right?" Wanda asks sweetly, and Tony nods. "Because see, me and Vision were almost done there, and I really hate unfinished business. Is there somewhere we can go to... _finish_?"

"He has a room," Tony says. "Why don't you show her, Vision?" And Wanda beams and takes Vision's hand, as easily as breathing, tugging him along the corridors in the direction a grinning Mantis is pointing.

They end up on the floor when Tony jerks the ship far too violently left in an attempt to evade the prison ship pursuing them. But Wanda just laughs, and kisses Vision again, and he smiles against her lips and rolls them over to kiss his way down her body. And when that's done, and she tugs him back up to look into her star-filled eyes, she smiles a dazed smile at him and says, "You know, I think I can afford to take a few days off from my ship. Maybe we can just...stay in bed."

And he grins at her, light-headed and giddy, and softly says, "Stay with me."

"I'm staying," she promises, and seals it with a kiss.

 


End file.
